dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's World Adventure!
Dora's World Adventure is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It's also the 22nd episode from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Tico *Isa *Diego *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Amelie (debut) *N'Dari (debut) *Vladimir (debut) *Mei (debut) *Val the Octopus *Baby Blue-bird *Roberto *Little Monster *Pirate Pig *Pirate Parrot *Señor Tucán Summary Dora and Swiper travel around the world. They go to France, Tanzania, Russia and China. Dora needs to pass out friendship bracelets that Swiper took from around the world. One all the bracelets are passed out the sky will light up. Each country has their own "Swiper" that they need to stop from stealing bracelets. Recap TBA Places in this episode #France #Tanzania #Russia #China Songs *''The Friendship Song'' *''Bonjour'' *''Jambo'' *''African Safari Song'' *''Previet'' *''Ni Hao'' Trivia *First episode since Star Catcher to use the picture pop-up sequence. *First double-length episode where 4 pictures pop up 1 at a time. The last picture that popped up had a tone pitch increase of 15. *Swiper helps Dora out willingly in this episode. *This is the 14th episode for Grumpy Old Troll. *This is the 1st episode where Grumpy Old Troll appears on an episode that's more than 30 minutes long. *This is the 2nd double length episode where Boots doesn't go with Dora. *This is the 4th episode where it lasted for over 30 minutes. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2006. *Just like in Dora's Dance to the Rescue, this episode actually gets the copyright year that this episode premiered in which was 2006. *The Nick Jr. Productions Logo from 2005-2008 uses the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions music. Can you watch this episode on TV for it? *This is the first appearance of Amelie, Dora's friend from France. Amelie will appear later again in "Bouncy Boots". *The Fiesta Trio play their original fanfare tune every time Dora & Swiper complete the task on returning the friendship bracelets. *This is the 2nd double-length where the Fiesta Trio played their original fanfare 4 times. *This is also the first appearance of Mei, Dora's friend from China. Mei will appear again later in "Isa's Unicorn Flowers" and will even later make a cameo appearance in "Feliz Dia De Los Padres". *This is the 98th episode of the show. *Goof: In the closed-captions, "Previet" is listed as "Afraidyet". *The beautiful and grown-up voice Dora has in Dora's Dance to the Rescue was also debuted in this episode. This voice will be debuted in Dora Saves the Mermaids. *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Dora having smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5. *Goof: When Dora and Swiper reach to China and have already jumped over the wall, Dora can be seen in her regular garments. *Dora's season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. * * Goofs * When Dora comes of the airplane, her backpack disappears, then Backpack is found in the crowd. * After Dora puts on her France outfit, her bracelet disappears for the whole rest of the episode. Gallery MV5BMTc2NTU4MzgyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQ2OTM2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Dora the exploer.png dora and boots.png Untitled.png Dora , Boots and Swiper.png trouble.png World-Adventure.png skiing.jpg china.png pretty dora.png Pretty dora 2.png dora friendship day.jpg dora-the-explorer-friendship-day-full4x3.jpg FriendshipDay.jpg Screenshot_2017-03-23-18-27-50~2.png Screenshot_2017-03-23-18-28-56~2.png Screenshot_2017-03-23-18-31-04~2.png Screenshot_2017-03-23-18-31-23~2.png Character Find Swiper the Fox Transcript Dora's World Adventure/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Movies Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:2006 Category:Article Stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes with the Nick Jr. Productions Puddle Logo